stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman Universe: Chapter IV
Stickman Universe: Chapter IV is the fourth chapter of the Stickman Universe series. It is preceded by Chapter III and succeeded by Chapter V. In the fourth chapter, the Universe Crew resume their role in defending Hope City from an ever-growing gallery of villains. They are also tasked in locating all seven of the Divine Weapons before the Dark Alliance can find and use them to reawaken an evil they thought was defeated. Unfortunately, their "vigilantism" and their anonymity has also sparked public opinion to question their status as the city's heroes, causing them to be put under the radar of the organization known as the New World Order. Similar to the previous chapter, the fourth chapter has two separate storylines; the Divine Weapons and the New World Order. Both storylines would also come together to form the overarching narrative for this chapter. Unlike the third chapter, where the separate storylines were concurrent to each other, the fourth chapter has the Divine Weapons storyline occur in the first half while the New World Order storyline occurs in the later half. The fourth chapter introduces a few new characters; Stephanie Jewels, a newcomer to the Universe Crew; Elizabeth Gale Fantasia, an old friend of Jay's; Neo Chambel, the director of the New World Order; and a girl named Black Rose. The fourth chapter also reintroduces Maddison Young, who was absent in the third chapter. Focus on the characters' relationships, expansion on the main cast's personalities and on the supporting cast during "filler" episodes were emphasized in this chapter. A new art style was also introduced for the eyes and mouth of the characters being drawn more cleanly, as well as lighting and more detailed backgrounds. Story Part 1 Several days after their adventures in the land of Elemitraxia, the Universe Crew return to Hope City as their New Year break ends and school becomes their next priority. Throughout the first week of the new year, the group continues to do their heroic deeds while still maintaining their identities a secret. However, divided public opinion on the group's activities has increased due to them never revealing themselves to the people, though the group remains optimistic that the people of Hope City will understand their need to hide in the shadows. After the fourth day of school, Vincent Universe has a private conversation with Jay and is told by him that he will pass on the role of leader to him due to his declining physical health, although Vincent is reluctant to accept it as he isn't sure if he is the right person to lead the group. After some encouragement from his girlfriend, Pyra Pyronexia, and the rest of the Universe Crew, Vincent accepts becoming the new leader of the group. The following day, a news channel reports that the Dark Alliance are causing havoc, which the Universe Crew react to immediately during their lunch break. Upon confronting them, Vincent notices that Lightning Universe, his rival, is not with them, but ignores it for now to help his team fight the Dark Alliance. Elsewhere, Lightning is searching for an item known as the Divine Sword in the woods far away from the city, but finds an old cottage and investigates it. After looking around, Lightning finds the Divine Sword but before he can take it, a hooded figure tells him to let it go and leave, but he refuses, causing a fight to ensue between him and the mysterious individual. Meanwhile, as the group chases the Dark Alliance around, Vincent gets a feeling that the entire fight is simply a distraction for them and decides to split off from the group to find Lightning, believing that something must be up. With Lightning, he is visibly having a hard time overpowering his unknown opponent and comes up with a strategy to try and exhaust her stamina. It doesn't go as plan, but he is able to locate the Divine Sword and is able to take it from her just as Vincent arrives, having been guided by a mysterious voice there. The two rivals share a brief scuffle, resulting in Lightning being successful in escaping. Afterwards, the mysterious person asks that Vincent take her to Jay, with Vincent surprised that she knows him. Regrouping with the team back at the warehouse, Jay introduces the group to the mysterious woman named Elizabeth Gale Fantasia, an old friend of his. Fantasia is revealed to have been the one guiding Vincent in the forest to her location, as well as having been the one to pass on information to Jay of certain events so far. Fantasia explains to the Universe Crew that the Divine Sword that Lightning took from her was one out of seven Divine Weapons scattered throughout the world. Jay adds that from his own knowledge, should they come together, they can locate Pandora's Box and allowing whoever has them to utilize the box's powers within. Characters *Vincent Universe *Lightning Universe *Roseline Chambel *Pyra Pyronexia *Red *Darkmon Greene *Amy Skye *Jessie Laurens *Paige Riley *Jay *The Destroyer *Elizabeth Fantasia Preminia *Kiro *Alfa Storm *Aira Shayne *Frostella Iceagia *Dred *Crystal Sona *Stephanie Jewels *Oxob *Andrew Stickadius *Pedro Fox *Fox (and Q) *Chuck Sirron *Marc Creed *Michael Gilds *JunWizard *Matt Dragock *Hinamaya Iku *Maddison Young *Brick Stoppable *Brian Everson *Sean Gaben *John Kurt Connors *Nhazul Graivs *Tentionmaru *Munch Monster *Eric Snipes *Hang Phoenixeon *Kyle Burnes *Vinnie Mercedez *Benjamin Alexi Von Logan *Ben Stickobi *Tucker Daggers *Ravage *Khanh Calcio *Agar Snowver *Andre Thunderson *Aero Hoverse *Jomm *Yoyo *Beast *Winona Laurens *Boomerang *Quickfeet *Kick Masters *Omni Blades Gallery be Added... Trivia Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Chapters)